The World Spins Madly On
by warriorswolftail
Summary: Modern AU. Katara and Aang have a long history, but the last word was scrawled in ink ages ago, wasn't it? First story published here on FF, any feedback is greatly appreciated! *Rated M for strong language/what future chapters could hold*/*This story is on HIATUS*
1. The Day Is Gone

**A/N; Any R&Rs/feedback on this would be greatly appreciated as would any prompts for future stories for any of my fandoms (which you can find on my profile.) Thanks for reading!**

**A/N #2; I edited the chapter around in an attempt to separate the paragraphs better. As arizony pointed out, the way they were arranged before wasn't very reader friendly. (Thanks for the advice, arizony!) Hopefully this new layout makes it at least slightly easier to read. Thanks for all the feedback and for reading!**

Katara was undoubtedly a smart young woman; she'd managed to graduate college early, and even rose to become a CEO of a company at the young age of 24. Granted, she had some help from friends, and family, and others that had since walked out of her life along the way, and she would be eternally gratefully to all, well most, of them for that. Regardless, she held her head high in her position, having the perfect balance of knowing when she needed to be harsh with people and when her nurturing side needed to show, even if only slightly. It was, after all, her policy that she'd never have a relationship with someone in the workplace. She'd learned that lesson quite harshly a few years ago, and refused to make that mistake again.

She shook her head as she began to think about _him_ again. Every now and again she'd get some reminder, small or large, of her past and she had to remind herself that it was long over, and shouldn't matter. Though if she was honest with herself, and she hadn't been honest to herself in years, it did matter.

"Katara!" She took a deep breath turning towards the voice of her brother, Sokka. He had started working at the company sometime after Katara was promoted, though she had nothing to do with his hiring, he had worked to reach a point of having a fairly high title within the company, without any help of his sisterly CEO. He reported to other higher ups in the company anyway, so it was rare they saw each other at work. Katara forced a smile as he approached, "shouldn't you be working, Sokka?" He nodded swiftly, knowing full well where he was meant to be at the moment, "I am. But I wanted to warn you that you might have a, well," he cleared his throat, knowing she wouldn't be pleased. Katara rolled her eyes; she was going to be late for one of the biggest meetings of the year if Sokka didn't spit it out. "Sokka, I have a meeting to get to and-"Sokka cut her off quickly, "I know you do, and that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You might not like the new partner they're bringing in today, fair warning." Sokka raised his hands as he backed away, heading back to his own work that needed tending to. Katara raised an eyebrow, watching him go.

That was weird, even for Sokka. She had been informed they were going to discuss bringing in a new partner to the company that could prove very beneficial. From what she knew already it didn't sound like she'd have anything to disapprove of.

Katara sat with her head inclined, and her eyes focused on her notes in front of her. She acted as if she was scribbling something very important, even though it was just lines at this point. She'd noticed him the second she walked in the room; she could recognize him from miles away, even after years of not seeing him. He'd hardly changed at all, though he'd let his hair grow just slightly longer than it had been. It was still its usual black, and kept at a short length, just not as short as she recalled it. Seeing him in a suit was a bit foreign to her as well, though every now and again she'd seen him in one, it was only ever for a brief moment as he left for a meeting of his own, never giving her much time to study how he looked.

He had been the one to thank for her going into business, for her being the CEO she was today, which only made her hate seeing him more. She'd only allowed herself to study him while she crossed the room to her usual seat in the meeting room. He'd noticed her almost as quickly as she noticed him, and smiled a very familiar smile, only to drop it when she looked away and sat so her hair fell down to the side of her face so she couldn't see him in her peripheral.

As the meeting finally began, she shifted just enough to peek through strands of her hair to look at him, taking a moment to note that the suit hardly let you see his blue tattoos that stretched from his hands and up his arms. He once told her that the tattoos were some family tradition or something of the sort, she never really learned the exact back story on them. She jumped slightly as he looked back at her, moving his hands from their previous placement. She shook her head as he grinned, forcing herself to try to pay attention to the rest of the meeting.

The second the meeting was dismissed, Katara rose from her seat and moved out the door as quickly as she could, praying he wouldn't follow. The whole meeting she had to bite her tongue to keep from saying that they should rethink bringing him on as a partner. If she had said that, it would've been her emotions speaking. She kicked emotions out her work life a long time ago; it only caused trouble for all involved. Beside the point, she knew his work ethic, knew just how successful he was and just how much of an asset he could be to the company. She couldn't have the company take a hit just because she couldn't stand being in the same room as him every day. She resorted to nodding whenever anyone had asked her anything in the meeting, which she quickly learned to regret as she bumped into a body that she could have sworn wasn't in front of her a second ago. She bent to pick up her folder of notes, but before she could a hand with a blue arrow tattooed to it grabbed it, glancing quickly at the notes inside, and smirking at her as she rose.

"I knew you weren't writing anything important down in there." She rolled her eyes, incredibly annoyed at how content he was to act as though nothing had ever happened between them. "Could you just give me my folder back, I have a lot of work to get done, as do you." She held her hand out, avoiding looking at his grey eyes that she once could never tear her eyes away from. "Maybe if you talk to me, I'll give it back." She rose her eyes to meet his then, wearing an unmistakable 'are you serious?' look. He set the folder in her hand, taking her silence as agreement. "I know that the way things ended between us was bad but I wanted to apolo-"His face turned immediately to disappointment as she interrupted him, he really had wanted to finish that sentence, he'd been practicing it for the last month in his mirror. "Look, if you're going to apologize, Aang, you can save your breath. Things ended badly between us, yes, and I'd appreciate it if you just kept as much distance as possible when we don't have to be working together. It'd make life a lot easier for the both of us."

She snatched the folder from him and quickly walked to the elevator, hitting the button for her floor, and then repeatedly stabbing the 'close door' button, knowing very well that he'd be following her. Years apart, and he was still as predictable as ever. Before the door could close completely, he wedged inside the elevator, leaving them alone for the ride. They stood in silence for a long moment as he stared at her, and she stared at the doors.

"You're even more beautiful than I remembered…." He shook his head, and began again before she could say a word. "I was going to apologize, I know you said save my breath but this is really important to me that I say this, and then if you still want me to avoid you when we're not working, I get it." She sighed heavily, turning to face him and looking at him expectantly. "I'm sorry that I left you the way I did, I hate myself for it. I really honestly do, and I know that no apologies can fix it, and I also know that you basically hate me, with good reason." He paused to catch his breath, he hadn't realized he was speaking so quickly, and she raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for either him to continue or for a miracle to happen and the elevator doors to open on her floor.

"I just want to make this up to you, somehow, someway," he continued after a moment, "but it's been years since we saw each other and lots of things have changed, so would you maybe want to go to dinner or something, to catch up?" As he finished his sentence, Katara found herself just as mute as she was during the meeting and only just managed to nod, as the elevator doors finally opened and Aang grinned like he was twelve. She didn't even remember walking out of the elevator, and barely heard him as he spoke between the closing elevator doors that he would pick her up the next night at eight. She leaned against the wall, staring at the ceiling. This was not how she imagined this day would go. Maybe adding a new partner to the company, and doing the usual obscene amount of paper work but not suddenly having a date with her ex from years ago, who just happened to be the new company partner.


	2. The Night Is Here

**A/N; This chapter is slightly shorter compared to the last, but hopefully you guys like it. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated and thanks for reading!**

"For the thousandth time, Katara, you look great in all the outfits you've tried on. Just pick one; he'll be here any minute." Suki sighed as she lay back on Katara's bed to stare at the ceiling. She and Katara were as close as sisters, though they weren't actually related but technically would be in-laws sometime in the future since Sokka proposed a couple months ago. Close as they were, Suki was able to tolerate Katara at some of her worse moments, but after seeing what felt like a thousand different outfits that she tried on for her ex that she apparently was 'totally and completely over,' Suki was getting a bit impatient with her future in-law.

Katara sighed, blowing her bangs out of her face. "Thanks for your help, Suki." She spoke as she turned away from her mirror to look at her, "I do really appreciate it. But you're right, I need to just make a decision and get ready." Suki nodded as she got up to leave the room, happy to be relieved of outfit reviewing duty.

She ran a hand through her hair, upset at her own actions. It was like she was twenty years old again, the age she was when she met him. She shook her head, changing into one of the first outfits she tried on, a blue dress, before putting her hair up. Part of her hated herself for actually getting dressed up for this. She could just go in sweatpants, not bothering with her hair. It's not like he hadn't seen her dressed that way before anyway. The other part of her, however, was justifying every action. There was nothing wrong with being dressed up. It wasn't for him, anyway, she told herself, you can dress up for your own damn self, and it shouldn't matter. She nodded sternly to herself in the mirror before sighing again. This was ridiculous.

She took, what felt like, the hundredth deep breath she'd taken so far in the night, standing in front of the door, trying to force herself to open it. He'd knocked on it exactly at eight o' clock sharp, always ever so punctual. She rolled her eyes at her own knowledge of him before plastering a smile on and opening the door as quickly as she could without hitting herself with it.

She dropped her smile and froze, seeing him in the doorway, wearing what seemed to be the exact same suit he'd worn on their first date. How did he even still have that thing? "Katara…" He grinned, and she forced away a frown. Why in the name of anything did he have to say her name like that, exactly the way he used to years ago?

Wasn't the reason they were having this, date-no, not date, Katara corrected her own train of thought. Wasn't the reason they were having dinner together was to catch up on changes in their lives that they missed in the last few years? At this point, it seemed he was exactly the same man that left her behind then. "You look….impossibly beautiful," he continued after a long moment. "Thank you." She murmured, biting back reciprocating the compliment as she followed him to his car.

* * *

They'd been at dinner for what seemed like ages now. But the good kind of ages, the ages you wouldn't mind getting lost in. They'd talked about anything and everything, how their lives had been the last few years, Suki and Sokka's recent engagement, how exactly Katara rose to become the CEO of the company, how Aang wound up applying to be the new partner, though he did lie about that slightly, she could tell but she let the matter drop.

They talked about everything as if they had been right with each other through it all, but just needed some refreshing for their memories. Everything that is, except why he left. Katara had tried to bring the subject up numerous times, and he dodged each attempt as gracefully as he could, making it clear that it wasn't necessarily that he didn't want to tell her, but more that he just wasn't ready to.

Katara knew small details as to why, or at least had guesses, but nothing solid and complete. Nothing that made it hurt any less than it already did, but she let it go for now. She figured that with him being around the company as often as he would be now, she'd have plenty of chances to find her answer.

All in all, the night was not at all what she had expected, which was good, but also bad. Good, because she was happy to know that seeing him everyday might not be as bad as it was before, because she was glad there was still some semblance of a relationship between them, if it stayed at the level where it was now, she was content with it.

And it was bad, because she couldn't stand not having all the answers as to why for much longer. She knew not to push him, that on certain subject matters he could be sensitive to a degree, but she felt she had a right to know and eventually her politeness to his unease to discuss the matter would surely wane. Also, bad because, though she'd never be honest with herself about it, maybe she wasn't quite as content with where they were now as she told herself she was.

* * *

"Tonight was…perfect." He said as they approached her door after their long dinner. Ever the gentleman, he had insisted on walking her to her door. Katara nodded, turning to face him in the doorway. "It definitely was…unexpected." She smiled slightly, genuinely this time unlike when he first showed up that night.

He grabbed her hand suddenly, causing her to freeze. He chuckled slightly as he noticed how tense she seemed to be. He ran his thumb across the back of her hand. "I just wanted to say thank you for hearing me out yesterday, and for an amazing night." He smiled slightly as he locked eyes with her. He kissed her cheek, dropping her hand and speaking quietly before he pulled away, "So, thank you." He pulled away, still smiling and began walking back to his car. "See you at work Monday!" He called over his shoulder.


	3. I Just Got Lost

**A/N: Thanks for all the great feedback on the last two chapters everybody, I really appreciate it! Hopefully you guys enjoy this next chapter. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated, and thanks for reading!**

"So, you're going out with him, again, huh?" Katara jumped at the suddenness of her brother's voice over her shoulder. Not two seconds ago he was on the couch; she'd only turned to the mirror on the wall to ensure her hair hadn't gotten out of place on the walk down the hall.

"Jesus, Sokka. Hasn't your fiancée told you not to do that?" He chuckled, shrugging his shoulders as he walked back to his place on the couch. "I'm just saying. The guy leaves you like he did, breaks your heart, and a few years later he comes waltzing back in and you welcome him with open arms." He looked back at his sister over his shoulder as she scoffed at his statement. "What number is it now? Like, your sixth date with him since he showed up again?"

Katara shook her head, turning away from her brother; she did not want to have this conversation. She had the argument with herself many times in the last few weeks.

"Why are you so worried about it anyway, Sokka? I've told you that nothings going to happen between the two of us."

"Oh, and I'm really going to believe that, Katara." She rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. He really was overreacting now. "And why shouldn't you believe your own sister?" She retorted, as she glanced out the window, hoping her brother wouldn't notice it.

"Maybe because you actually lived with him at one point, Katara, or that at one point in time, it really seemed like you'd be flipping married to the guy by now." Sokka stopped himself from listing much more, although the list did go on. He knew just those two got his point across, and also probably stung a little.

Katara sighed heavily as she saw the headlights of his car pull into the drive. "Thanks for reminding me of that, Sokka. If you're so intent on finishing this conversation, we can do it when I get back, later." She hurried herself out the door as she spoke, shutting it behind her the second she finished speaking. She didn't need to hear her brother tell her to 'be careful,' or give some other form of advice like she was five.

She made it all the way to his car before she noticed that he had gotten out, and was looking at her confused. She stopped, standing in front of him. "Something wrong?" She asked quietly, focusing in on his grey eyes,

He shook his head quickly. "Uh no. It's just that uhm, normally I walk to your door and knock before you show up." He rubbed the back of his neck, attempting to keep from stumbling over his words. "I didn't realize you had been waiting for me." He smiled slightly at the last sentence.

She blushed slightly as he opened her door and she got in. She hadn't thought about the apparent routine they had begun in her haste to get out of the conversation with her brother. Although even if Sokka hadn't been an annoyance, she still probably would've walked out to meet him.

"So, where does our adventure tonight take place?" She glanced to him as he began driving. Out of all their recent rendezvous, this one was the odd man out. Generally he told her what the plan was the day before, yet when she asked this time he feigned ignorance, stating he wasn't sure. His mood now contradicted his statement of having no plans in particular. He grinned, turning to look at her for just a split moment before looking back to the road as he spoke. "It's a surprise."

She groaned, she was not fond of surprises. He chuckled at her dismay, "come on, Katara. You used to love surprises. Remember that one time when we-"He trailed off as he glanced to her face, seeing her clearly upset. He opened his mouth to ask what troubled her but before the sound came out; he remembered the last surprise he gave her. Leaving. Not exactly the best 'gift.' He turned back to the road, letting the silence between them linger.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled quietly, keeping his eyes forward, as she glared at his profile. "Well, maybe if you'd just actually tell me why you left, you wouldn't have to be sorry. And maybe we could move on from it instead of having it ruin almost anything we're doing." He shook his head in the middle of her speaking and continued until she stopped.

"I did tell you why I left when I left, remember?" She scoffed in response.

"That doesn't count! In no way does, 'Katara, you know I care about you but I have to go, and I can't take you with me, and I'm sorry, but we're through,' count!" She was almost shouting now. Suddenly, being stuck with her brother seemed a lot better than being with Aang in his car. He sighed heavily in response, "I'm _sorry_."

She threw her hands up at his answer. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Can't you say _anything_ else about it, Aang? Just give me something for fucks sake." She groaned in frustration as he shook his head. "Don't you dare say you're sorry again. Just….just stop the car."

He glanced to her bewildered by her request, "what?" She glared, "you heard me. Stop. The. Car." She repeated herself slowly, as if he had trouble hearing. It took him a few moments but he complied, becoming even more confused as she opened her door and stepped out of the car. "Katara, what in the hell are you doing!?" He called after her through his now open door. In his quickness to catch up to her, he'd forgotten to undo his seatbelt, only hindering his following further.

"I'm walking home, that's what I'm doing!" She called to him over her shoulder,, not paying attention to his current predicament or his vain attempts to follow. "Walk." He paused as he finally got himself untangled from his own mess and jogged after her, continuing only once he was walking side by side with her. "Walk home? You're going to walk home, you're that upset?"

She turned to him, still walking at a steady pace. "Yes, Aang, I'm _that_ upset." He frowned, still keeping pace with her. "But you haven't even seen the surprise yet," he mumbled," I know you'll love it."

She shook her head, "I don't want to see the surprise, Aang. I want to go home." His brow furrowed, clearly disappointed but conceding to her wishes anyway. "Well, at least let me drive yo-""No!" She interrupted his offer with a shout, before realizing what she'd done and taking a second to calm herself. "I mean, I appreciate the offer, but no thank you. I'd much rather walk." "No, Katara, not the business voice, don't start using that on me. We're not even at work." He pleaded quietly, recognizing her change in demeanor quickly.

She stopped abruptly in her tracks to look him in the eyes, laying a hand gently on his chest. "Remember when you first joined the company a few weeks ago?" He nodded, of course he had, he didn't have the memory of a goldfish. "And when I said that I thought it was best if we only spoke when we were working and avoided each other when we weren't?" He nodded again, realizing where the conversation was going. "Well, let's stick to that then." She said as she pulled her hand away and began walking away again. He grabbed her wrist, and she froze facing away from him. "At least…text me or something to tell me you got home alright. Please?" She nodded, waited patiently for his hand to drop from her wrist, and continued traveling forward.


	4. Story Update

Hey, everyone!

I do apologize for this chapter not being a legitimate chapter, but I thought you guys deserved an explanation on why this story isn't being updated anymore. I did make a post on my tumblr a long while ago about it, but I figure not everyone that reads this story follow me there or will see that post.

Anyway, I've honestly just lost interest in this story. I'm not sure where to take it, and I'm just not interested in it enough to really take the time to figure it out. I apologize for that as well. I'm really grateful for all the reviews and reading that you guys have given it. It means a lot, especially since it's my first one on the site. I'm leaving the story posted simply because I hope that someday I'll get back into it, and I'll be able to finish it.

Regardless of this, I do want to continue writing on here. I have a couple of ideas that I'm working around, though whether they're actually to make it to being posted here on the site, or to even being written remains to be seen. I'm going to continue working on them and see where they go and whatnot, but if they do make it to being posted it probably won't be for a long while.

In the meantime of working on those, I do want to post some new stuff for you guys! So, if you have any prompts for a story you'd like to see, or if you'd like to collab on a story or anything like that, feel free to send me a message! You can message me here on FF or over on tumblr (you can find a link to tumblr on my profile.)

Thanks for reading!

-warriorswolftail


End file.
